


Open Door Policy

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [27]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth needs her sleep, Cruddy Management Tactics, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, None for Claude though, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Punching, Shamir needs a hug, Why we still can't have nice things, claude being claude, frustrations, sequence breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: As it turns out, being barraged by people is perfect way to go to sleep. Said no one ever.
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Kudos: 2





	Open Door Policy

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

_You’ve been awarded 2000 gold to spend towards your teaching this month._

Of course a pop-up was what woke Byleth up today. It wasn’t enough she was running on an impressive -3 hours of sleep (which is quite an impressive sleeping feat). It was the fact that it turned out that her employer had chosen to forgo paying.

“I think we need to talk.”

An angry Shamir just had to stumble right into her room, bringing with her some sort of bad news. She was going to need to talk to Mercedes about getting her a new door, but that would be something for another day.

Taking a deep breath, Byleth sat herself up and tried her best to focus on the irate archer.

“About what, exactly?” the professor remarked, finding herself on the receiving end of a punch. No time to brace, Byleth took as best she could. Which judging by the hole in the wall, was quite an accomplishment.

“You and your students were scheduled for a mock battle.” Shamir barked, seeming even larger than she normally was in this moment. Or perhaps that was Byleth just curling herself up even more. “Except you know, none of you showed up.”

Sitting back up, Byleth took a deep breath. Hopefully, she could make the archer understand. If not, she was in for a fight with a faculty member. That part would probably be easy. The discipline that would come after? Not so much.

“I know.” the professor muttered, instinct taking on hold and bringing a hand to her sword. “We’ve already dealt with the bandits, though.”

The words roll right on out, Shamir’s gaze now even harsher. But then she shifted her focus to the ground.

“So in other words, you jumped the gun?” Shamir countered, her subject looking towards a wall. Muttering of something followed. “So who is to blame for this?”  
Byleth’s gaze shifted back to her co-worker. While tempting to just pin this all on Claude and call it a day, that wouldn’t quite be the whole truth.

“Caspar and Linhardt, with some help from Claude.” she explained, lack of sleep ready to do her back in at any moment. “They took one of Mercedes cars, so she kind of grabbed all of us and we went to go grab them.”

Shamir gave her a look. I’m not sure why you thought that story was going to be taken at face value. Let alone the idea that a bunch of students just casually sneaked off campus to go take on a group of bandits. Even win, that would put a lot of pressure on the administration part of the Monastery. Not that this school gives off the impression that they exist in the first place. Someone has to do all the paperwork, after all. Whatever piles that may exist.

“Fine.” Shamir muttered, turning slightly. “But if I find out that this somehow wasn’t the case, I will have your ass.”

With that, the archer made her exit and Byleth collapsed back onto her bed. Maybe now she could catch up on a little slee-

“Now, just sit here.” a voice announced, a neigh just echoing someone’s mouth. Of course someone had to take advantage of this new open-door policy she had been gifted last night. Throwing all caution and good manners into the trash, Byleth got up from the bed and headed for her living room. “Oh! Here she comes!”

Exiting her bedroom, Byleth had to do a double take. In Claude’s absence, someone had gotten the entire Golden Deer house to stage a sit-in in the living room. Minus Lysithea and Manuela. Which might be why Bartholomew had taken the place of the latter. Guess someone needed a 'little' personal time.

Yes, what Caspar did was absolutely idiotic. But that wasn't Byleth's fault in the first place. Even if the professor should've grabbed Claude for good measure. 

"Can I help you?" she called out, just ready to go back to bed. Just one more distraction and then blissful sleep. Hopefully.

"We want our house leader back!” Hilda announced, shaking her fist at the professor. It would be threatening, if not for the fact that Sothis is currently laying on her head. Which is quite a feat of strength now that I think about it. Laziness as well, but that’s beyond the point. “I actually had to put effort into coming here!”

Oh you big baby. You could’ve chosen to not come here with your classmates. Then you wouldn’t have some random girl on your head playing on her 3DS. Though, this beautiful festival tune is playing in the background. Damn. I love this song. Mozu, are you hearing this?

My wife gives me a thumbs-up. She looks to have the song up on her laptop thingy. Which I’m not allowed to touch. Though from here, I can see it’s called ‘Land of Radiant Flowers’. Huh. Good to know.

“As the ‘temporary’ (possibly future) leader of the Golden Deer, I ask of you to give up any information you may have on our former class would be nice.”

Byleth looked away.

“He was dumb enough to grab the keys from a woman strong enough to kick down doors.” the professor countered, trying her best to hold it all together. Just a little longer and the bliss of sleep would arrive. Hopefully. "After that, I have no clue where he went."

That answer was not good enough in the eyes of the golden deer. So they brought the big guns out - their weapons. Oh dear, this went south real fast.

"Me don't want fight." Bartholomew announced, stretching out his wings in front of his temporary class. "Class leave Byleth!"

Uh… points for effort? Especially the look that your horse is giving at the moment. You could've at least growled at them. That might work. Usually Reina would do that. Always creepy when she did that. Wouldn't surprise if Corrin just found her going about her day - howling at wyverns.

Judging by the look of concern Mozu is currently giving me, she seriously thought I would go there. I could if you want, dear. The slap that followed I definitely deserved.

"You're not the boss of me!" Raphael announced, flashing a muscle to the wyvern. Not very effective. “Ha!”

Slamming his arm down, a table managed to get in his way. Sadly, the table is no more. Quite a waste. More money to come out of Byleth’s pocket.

Of course, one more person had to make their entrance in that moment. Decked out like the grim reaper, it’s just one more distraction to add to this seemingly never-ending pile of them.

“Hi Guys!” our newest guest announced and pulled their hood away to reveal… Claude. Well, fuck. Was kind of hoping he wouldn’t show up. Byleth wasn’t too amused either. Especially since it also brought a folder. “I’m back! Professor, here’ your next assignment.”  
Throwing it over to his rival, Claude made his exit. The rest of the golden deer follow behind. So Byleth opened the folder up.

_Go incognito as maids at a cafe to stop a rebellion that Lord Lonato might be causing at the end of the month. Also, take Catherine with you. She needs to look her cutest._

Byleth took a deep breath. This is going to be a long month, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back.  
> While I am not finished with Pokemon Sword, I'm at a point that I just want to work on writing at the moment. Overall, the game is alright. Could very much use a full-on fix fic for it.
> 
> Next up, our first teaching segment. Then Sick Days and Idol Time.


End file.
